


Family

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas Morning, December Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy, Daniel, and their son on Christmas morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> December 2nd, and my second story! Just so you know, the majority of these will be Christmas based, so prepare yourselves!

The pitter of little feet woke them before anything else, but soon following was the shouts of a joyous child on Christmas morning and the added weight on the bed as Michael Sousa jumped up, shaking his parents awake.

“Mummy! Daddy! Santa came, Santa came! Come on, there's presents!” He hopped off and ran back to the living room before either of his parents could react, leaving them bleary-eyed and amused.

“Shall we go see what Santa brought us, Daddy?” Peggy asked, smiling at her husband, sitting up in their shared bed.

“That sounds like a plan, Mummy. I’ll put on coffee and tea.” He strapped on his leg, crutching his way into the kitchen, Peggy right behind him in her robe.

Peggy and Michael had just finished sorting presents when Daniel returned, handing her a cup of tea with a smile, sinking onto the couch next to her.

The small family sat, each opening their presents to be delighted by the content. Michael with his toys and science kit from Howard, Daniel with his festive new tie and new camera, and Peggy, with her new lipstick from Rose, and a beautiful gold necklace from Daniel. She immediately put it on with help from him, admiring the purple pendent, and thinking about how well it would go with a new outfit she’d been planning to wear to their next date night.

Soon, everything had been unwrapped, and the happy family all admired their own gifts, eventually Peggy and Daniel only watching their son play with his, sneaking little smiles to each other during lulls in the conversation.

She watched Daniel watch their child, studying the look of love, adoration, and affection gleaming in his eyes as he laughed and pointed out something to Mikey. She barely noticed what he said, only focusing on the crinkles around his eyes, and the playful tone in his voice, proving once again of just how good he was with kids. Watching her two boys, she was filled with such a powerful feeling of tenderness, the warm feeling spreading to the very tips of her fingers and pricking her eyes with tears until she couldn’t keep her news to herself anymore.

“I’m pregnant.” She murmured, only loud enough for him to hear.

His head turned, smile growing wider until it threatened to split his cheeks. “Really?”

His smile was contagious, spreading to her as tears filled her eyes once again. “Most likely. I have a doctor’s appointment in two days to confirm, but it’s the exact symptoms as when I was pregnant with Mickey.”

He chuckled, pulling her into a kiss and gently pushing his hand into her stomach. They broke apart, tears now in his eyes as they both laughed in happiness.

“We’re having a baby, Daniel.” She rested her hand atop of his.

“Mickey’s going to be a big brother.” They both laughed again, glancing over at their son, who was too busy playing with his airplane to notice his parents embraced on the couch.

Peggy pulled him in for another sweet kiss, breaking only for air. “Merry Christmas, darling.” She said slowly, letting her love for her husband fill her eyes.

“News that our family is growing is the best Christmas present I could ever get.” He told her, kissing her once again until she pushed him away.

“There’s more of that later. For now, let’s focus on getting breakfast.”

He took his hand away from her belly, preparing to stand. “Is your appetite starting already?” He teased, laying a hand on her knee as he did so.

“Stuff it, wanker.” She shot back, lightly slapping his chest, her amused smile breaking her facade.

Peggy scooped up her son, pressing kisses to his cheeks, her heart fluttering at the sound of his little laughs before making her way to the kitchen, the soon-to-be growing family indulging on a treat of pancakes and homemade strawberry jam.


End file.
